Tan Azul como el Café
by Luisa Ringo
Summary: Hola estoy haciendo mi debut, tengo varios capítulos escritos sobre esta historia, no esperaba escribir tanto pero el ritmo que esta tomando es algo que me encanta. Amo a Seto Kaiba con todo mi ser, es mi inspiración, es mi amor platónico y siempre quise plasmar lo que pasaría si el y yo nos encontráramos, así que esto es [SetoxOC]. Por favor dejen sus comentarios-
1. Capitulo I

Hola a todos, estoy haciendo mi debut como escritora a esta página con un trabajo personal, yo tengo varios capítulos escritos sobre esta historia, no esperaba escribir tanto pero el ritmo que esta tomando es algo que me encanta.

Amo a Seto Kaiba con todo mi ser, es mi inspiración, es mi amor platónico y siempre quise escribir sobre el, tengo varios escritos sobre el y la adorable pareja que hace con Joey, pero esto es diferente. En fin quiero remarcar que Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, ni lucro con nada de esto, espero que les guste

 **CAPITULO I**

Una mañana cualquiera al Sur de la Ciudad de Domino, un auto negro se estaciono frente a una de las oficinas principales de las diversas empresas regidas sobre el pavimento.

La puerta de atrás fue abierta mientras una figura emergía del asiento de pasajeros

-Buenos días Señor Kaiba, el Señor Shugon está esperándolo en su oficina.-Dijo mientras le seguía el paso conduciéndolo al elevador

Sin decir una sola palabra, el joven empresario CEO de Kaiba Corp permaneció mientras un ligero sonido anunciaba la llegada al piso principal del edificio

-Sígame por favor.-Dijo el empleado mientras seguían por un vestíbulo bastante amplio hasta toparse con la puerta de madera de caoba, la toco ligeramente esperando una respuesta

-Adelante.-Dijo la voz, inmediatamente abrió la puerta dejando a la vista una oficina elegantemente amueblada y una vista panorámica de la Ciudad

-Señor Kaiba cuanto tiempo sin verlo, pase por favor y póngase cómodo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa y un puro cubano en la mano.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar Señor Kaiba?.-Decía la Secretaria que de inmediato se acercó a atenderlo

-Un café americano doble.-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ese hombre, no pudo evitar notar una silla al lado suyo.

Antes de preguntarse algo más, la secretaria se dirigió a su jefe antes de salir

-Señor Shugon, Me informa Shiiro que Ringo viene en camino por el elevador.-Dijo de una forma algo asustada

-Entonces no te quedes ahí y ve al elevador ahora, no se te olvide el café del Señor Kaiba.-Dijo apresurando a su empleada mientras corría rápidamente por el vestíbulo

-Disculpe el incómodo momento Señor Kaiba, en un momento empezaremos.

-Señor Shogun, nunca me dijo que tendríamos compañía, pensé que usted pensaba negociar exclusivamente con la Corporación Kaiba.-Dijo algo molesto el joven CEO

-Y así era, hasta que surgió una propuesta interesante de parte de Occidente, Negocios son Negocios Señor Kaiba, usted debería de saberlo.-Dijo sonriendo Shogun desde su silla de cuero italiano

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una mujer alta, tenía una larga cola de caballo castaña, con ojos café oscuros y una sonrisa enigmática

-Señorita Ringo es un placer volver a verla, por favor tome asiento.-Dijo mientras sonreía de forma exagerada

-Señor Shogun espero que mi viaje haya valido la pena.-Miro a un costado y miro al CEO que estaba enfrente del escritorio.-¿Socio suyo?

-Oh Señorita Ringo, discúlpe pensé que lo reconocería, le presento al Señor Kaiba, dueño de Kaiba Corp una de las empresas más importantes internacionalmente...

-No lo conocía, un placer, soy Luisa Ringo, CEO de Ringo Inc. estoy segura de que habrá escuchado de nosotros, volviendo al punto si no me equivoco Shogun se supone que ya teníamos un acuerdo.-Dijo cruzando los brazos mirándolo fríamente

-Señorita Ringo, tome asiento por favor, vamos a discutirlo.-Decía el Señor Shogun empezando a sudar frio

-¿Cree que volé tan lejos para este tipo de circunstancias?.-Dijo molesta la joven empresaria

-Créame que a mí tampoco me hace gracia, según dice ofreció una nueva propuesta interesante, ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata Señorita Ringo?-Dijo engreídamente el CEO de KC

-Me temo señor Kaiba que no le importa en lo absoluto la propuesta, así que ¿Por qué no se va a su dichosa empresa y deja que los adultos conversemos? ¿Acaso no ve que estoy ocupada atendiendo un trato importante? Ve por donde viniste Mocoso; y para la otra dile a tu papi que se haga cargo por el mismo.-Sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras le mantuvo la mirada

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ambos empresarios se quedaron ese instante después de una pausa breve el CEO de Kaiba Corp, respiro profundo y le contesto fríamente

-Se ve que no eres de por aquí, ¿No sabe usted que es de muy mal gusto insultar a las personas?, Mas cuando no sabes con quien estás hablando.-Giro la silla, cruzando las piernas y juntando sus manos levantando los brazos a la altura de su barbilla

-Claro que lo se mocoso, por favor no has de tener más de 18, grandioso que ya tengas pantalones y saco nuevo de corte boutique, cualquiera se vería adulto, así que ¿Qué esperas para irte?.

-Señorita Ringo, por favor tome asiento y seamos razonables.-Insistía nervioso el empresario mientras veía como su oficina estaba a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla

-Está bien.-Dijo sentándose tranquilamente.

En ese momento la Secretaria entro dejando el café en el escritorio, Luisa no perdió la oportunidad de guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle sutilmente; cuando la chica algo avergonzada se retiró, la joven empresaria tomo la palabra.

-De todas formas esté trato ya es prácticamente mío, aunque Señor Shogun hay varios puntos que no me quedan claros, sobre todo porqué la primera vez que vine a su oficina ofreció su empresa a un precio muy cuantioso, es algo extraño que después de unos pocos meses decidiera bajar precio, lo hizo en mi opinión demasiado accesible para alguien del calibre de usted ¿No está vendiendo algo ilegal cierto?-Dijo encarando una ceja mirándolo con saña

 _"Es verdad"_ pensó el CEO _"Es demasiado sospechoso el querer deshacerse de una empresa que en menos de un año que alcanzo mucho valor monetario"_

-Ahora que lo menciona, tiene un punto interesante, parecía algo desesperado la última vez que ofreció dar su empresa tan fácil, ¿Qué está tramando Shogun?.-Un tono serio se establecio en el ambiente, esa observación la tenía en cuenta pero no podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba cuadrando del todo.

El señor Shogun trago saliva discretamente y saco la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Qué les hace pensar eso? Yo soy un hombre honesto y justo, lo que sucede es que ya estoy algo viejo para tener el mando de una empresa joven, ustedes conocen las necesidades que un empresario debe de tener con respecto al trabajo; una de esas reglas es saber cuándo retirarse y eso no tiene nada de malo.

-No ha respondido lo que quiero escuchar, pero bueno, en algo tiene razón, conozco las necesidades de un empresario de su clase.-En ese momento abrió su portafolio dejando en evidencia fotos comprometedoras de negocios sucios, tratos con mafias internacionales y deudas de millones de euros en el escritorio.

Kaiba la miro de reojo quedando frio, ¿Qué sería de su empresa si él hubiera ofertado más?

-¿Pensó que las mujeres ricas somos idiotas? Permítame dejarle claro que soy una mujer de negocios Señor Shogun, se lo que hago, y por lo que veo el Señor Kaiba no tenía idea.

-Maldita perra.-Se rio psicóticamente, justo cuando de su camisa saco una pistola semi-automática apuntándole

-¿De traficante a Asesino? Que predecible.-Con gran velocidad lo desarmo, para después someterlo y apuntarle con su misma arma en la cabeza.

-Que aburrido, pensé que sería un mayor reto, Señor Kaiba ¿Podría pasarme el trasmisor? está en el portafolio-Miro a Seto de forma directa sin titubear

-De acuerdo.-A la vista una luz roja brillaba en la esquina, se lo pasó de inmediato; ella apretó el botón verde acercándose a la bocina hablando fuerte y claro, exclamo

-Tengo a Shogun, es todo suyo.-Dijo sonriendo ante una mirada de hielo que la examinaba incrédulo

Se escucharon las pisadas de los policías que ingresaron sin problemas a las oficinas, de un golpe derribaron la puerta pasando y rodeando al empresario

-Señor Shogun queda arrestado por tráfico de dinero, drogas, trata de personas entro otros 50 cargos contra la sociedad, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.-En ese momento fue esposado y llevado afuera de la empresa

-Gracias Señorita Ringo, la CIA y la policía japonesa agradece su cooperación.-Dijo un detective inclinándose junto con su asistente que se hizo pasar por la secretaria de ese sujeto.

Detective, no es nada, con su permiso.-Sin decir más, le dio el transmisor, el micrófono que tenía escondido junto con un prendedor aparentemente inofensivo, y salió de la habitación con total tranquilidad deslizándose entre todas las personas perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Señor Kaiba, gracias por su ayuda, claro que tendrá el crédito que se merece, esto ayudara mucho a la publicidad de su empresa, disculpe tengo que trabajar.-Sin decir más ambos se retiraron para hablar con sus colegas

Kaiba salió mirando como la prensa llegaba rodeando el perímetro, a lo lejos vio un convertible rojo que era abordado por la atrevida mujer desconocida que lo había llamado mocoso, ¿Lo afecto?, claro que no, solo que ayuda o no, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a faltarle al respeto? Corrió lo suficiente antes de que cerrara la puerta del auto, sobresaltando un poco a la empresaria.

-Oh Ahora ¿Qué te pasa Mocoso?-Dijo fastidiada

-¿Me puede explicar que paso hace un momento?-Exigió el CEO

-Un arresto es evidente –Dijo con ironía rodando los ojos

-No hablo sobre eso- La volvió a mirar arto

-¿Se refiere a la oferta? No fue complicado, ofrecí 5 veces más de lo que propuso, no esperaba que lo tomara tan personal –Dijo respirando mientras salía de su auto y lo cerraba

-Para ser franco, eso fue demasiado arriesgado para una mujer-Dijo cruzando los brazos

-Típico de los japoneses, hombres al fin y al cabo, patéticamente débiles que piensan que son más fuertes y mejores que las mujeres, descuida, no mencionare que te dije mocoso-Molesta lo reto con la mirada sin intimidarse al azul frió polar que se posaba ante ella

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la tomo del brazo, y la arrastro a su limusina que estaba esperando cerca

-Oye tu mocoso impertinente, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Tratando de zafarse del agarre

-No soy un machista, ni tampoco un mocoso, Soy Seto Kaiba, el empresario más poderoso y exitoso de este país, me ahorraste muchos inconvenientes, eres responsable de que mi empresa tenga una buena publicidad que no esperaba, no era necesaria pero no por eso deja de ser buena publicidad, aunque odie reconocerlo, debo compensar lo que hiciste, es lo menos que puedo hacer, odio deber favores a la gente.-En ese momento el sintió un jalón algo tosco y paro a centímetros de su adorada limusina, volteando hacia atrás mirando como un aura algo oscura empezaba a emerger de esa mujer que tenía una sonrisa engreída, para después recibir una mirada llena de indiferencia.

-No me debes ningún favor, ¿Crees que lo hice por ti? Ni siquiera sabía que existías hasta el día de hoy ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? No tenía idea que esa rata tuviera compañía, hice lo que me correspondía, que no sepas con quien haces tratos no es mi asunto. Como lo dije soy una empresaria profesional, me temo que no entiendes lo que es tener una agenda ocupada; si quieres mostrar agradecimiento, te sugiero que programes una cita con mi agente, quizás considerare tu petición si lo haces de una forma civilizada. Claro, si es que puedes, toma mi tarjeta, que tengas una linda vida, adiós Mocoso-Se soltó de su agarre con facilidad y le sonrió engreídamente manteniéndole la mirada, pasándolo de largo volviendo a su auto.

Sin esperar más se subió a su auto, mientras aceleraba sin mirar atrás dejando épicamente por primera vez en siglos, a un Seto Kaiba sin palabras, después de mirar en la dirección hacia donde el auto se había ido, tomo de su bolsillo su celular, marco un número mientras su respiración se aceleraba hasta que la línea telefónica quedo abierta.

-Señor Kaiba, que agradable sorpresa ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, investiga todo sobre una Empresaria de nombre Luisa Ringo, acaba de llegar hace unas horas, dice que es de Occidente, cuando digo TODO, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero; reserva inmediatamente una mesa para dos, tu sabes los detalles, en el restaurante italiano ejecutivo para esta misma noche. Quiero ambas cosas en mi oficina antes de las 7 de la Tarde, si fallas puedes ir buscando un nuevo trabajo ¿Esta claro?

-Como el agua Señor Kaiba, considere su petición un hecho-En ese momento la línea se cortó.

Volvió a respirar para tranquilizarse, quizás su mañana no haya sido en vano, solo quizás; sin retrasar aún más su ida, subió a su limusina y realizo la última llamada para dar su golpe, ya le demostraría quien es Seto Kaiba a esa extranjera excéntrica.

《《《~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~》》》

o


	2. Capitulo II

CAPITULO II

Sobre el pavimento. ya del otro lado de la Ciudad se encontraba una chica con lentes de sol, que brillaban casi tanto como la sonrisa que mostraba coquetamente sin decoro, se adentraba a un sitio que se veía confortable, familiar e interesante

-Buenos Días, ¿Mesa para 1?

-Si, por favor; Disculpa ¿Tienes computadoras con internet?

-Por supuesto, síguame por favor

-Que amable

La siguió hacia una terraza amplia, donde había mesas con laptos y suficiente espacio para comer, sonrió con autosuficiencia, vaya que tenía suerte ese día

-¿Aquí está bien Señorita?

-Sí, muchas gracias, de la carta quiero un ramen grande con todo, un sushi california nevado, un té verde frio y de postre tapioca por favor.

-En unos minutos le traemos su orden, que disfrute su estancia-Con una sonrisa se retiro para ir directo a la cocina.

Una vez sola, se conectó de inmediato para la videollamada, tenía tanto que contar a sus amigas socias.

-Hola Mitsu, Sui, ya estoy en Domino, llegue con bien

-Luisa que bueno, ¿Qué tal te fue con el arresto?-Decia Mitsu

-Todo salió bien, ni idea tienen de lo bien que salió, pero sobre todo ni se imaginan a la persona que conocí hoy

-¿A quién? No puede ser ¿Conociste a Yugi? ¿Ya lo secuestraste y me lo enviaras directo a mis brazos? ¿Tienes una foto?-Sin poder evitarlo Mitsu pregunto

-No fue a Yugi, pero te prometo que de verlo, distraeré a su novio para que pueda traértelo cuanto antes

-Con eso puedo vivir-Dijo Mitsu

-Luisa ya dinos, nos tienes emocionadas, o aguarda entro una llamada de la linea de negocios, dejen voy a atender, ustedes continuen-Sui se fue a contestar

-¿Y bien luisa? ¿Quién es esa persona? ¡Vamos!

-Está bien, no pondré más misterio en eso, conocí a Seto Kaiba, lo tuve tan cerca de mí, me sorprende no haberme desmayado en cuanto lo vi, es un hermoso ángel-Suspiro cerrando los ojos recordando el momento

-¿Cuándo lo conociste?-Dijo Mitsu

-Hace un rato, es mucha más linda su personalidad cuando lo miras de frente, sus ojos brillan como un millón de galaxias, son tan profundos como el mar ese tono azul de su mirada, podría contemplar siglos esa belleza y no me cansaría de suspirar solo con apreciarla, pero no se lo demostré, por el contrario lo hice enojar, lo deje sin palabras, lo trate muy mal, hasta le dije Mocoso más de 4 veces sin retractarme, fue tan divertida su expresión, me hubiera gustado que la vieran también.

-Aguarda un instante ¿Tuviste un encuentro cercano con tu obsesión azulina y lo único que se te ocurrió fue ponerle apodos?, Eso es algo que no me lo esperaba de ti ¿En que estabas pensado?

-Sí, así es más divertido, yo no quería llegar como sus típicas fangirls vacías idiotas a subirle más su ego; yo también tengo dignidad y si quiere una muestra de afecto o respeto de mi parte, tiene que ganárselo, además no soporta la idea de ser inferior a alguien, mucho menos que lo hagan sentir inferior, esa idea le enferma, por eso lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue hacerlo.

.-¿El viaje en avión te afecto el cerebro verdad?, Tu sabes como es y más le hechas leña al fuego, va arder Troya, si ya no quiere hacer negocios en America latina será por tu culpa

-No es para tanto, en el fondo sé que es solo un tierno, dulce, gentil y adorable gatito o dragoncito bebé que solo quiere amor, ¿Acaso nadie puede entenderlo? Sé que no tengo lo que se necesita para hacer eso una realidad, pero puedo ver a través de ese muro de hielo que pretende mantener en el alto a toda costa.

En ese momento su amiga estaba atendiendo esa llamada que cambiaría los destinos no solo de ambas almas para siempre, si no de los involucrados, nada volvería hacer lo mismo.

-Ringo Inc. Buenas Tardes

\- Buenas Tardes ¿Es usted la Agente de la Señorita Ringo?

-Sí, ¿Quién es?

-Seto Kaiba

-¿Qué se le ofrece Señor Kaiba?

-El número personal de la Señorita Ringo

-Lo lamento Señor, pero esa información es clasificada

-Es para un asunto de negocios, nos conocimos hoy hace unas horas en la Ciudad Domino

-Lo máximo que puedo ofrecerle Señor Kaiba es una cita formal con la Señorita Ringo

-En ese caso, le solicito una cita formal para cenar con la Señorita Ringo esta noche a las 9 en el Restaurante Italiano Ejecutivo de Domino

-Tiene suerte Señor Kaiba, veo que su agenda esta noche es libre, le haré saber su respuesta de inmediato, está comunicándose a la empresa justo ahora, espere un momento.

En ese instante corrió hacia el chat que casi acababa de terminar, cuando alcanzo a llegar en el momento preciso

-Luisa tienes una cita para cenar hoy

-¿De parte de quien Sui?

-Seto Kaiba

Los gritos y cotilleo de emoción no se hicieron esperar, no hubiera podido creerlo ni en mil millones de siglos, pero ocurría.

-¿En dónde?

-En el Restaurante Italiano Ejecutivo de Domino, a las 9, y quería tu número personal.

-Confirma la Cita para hoy, busca una boutique de Pru en esta Ciudad para ponerme a la altura de las circunstancias, pensado las cosas dale mi número, por favor Sui, y muchas gracias.

Sin perder minutos fue a contestar el teléfono, podía sentir la felicidad de su amiga fluyendo en el aire libremente al acercarse paso a paso a su escritorio.

-Perdone la tardanza Señor Kaiba, la Señorita Ringo acepta su invitación, me autorizo brindarle su número personal, esa información confidencial al momento de enviarle el número tiene 30 segundos para anotarlo en un lugar seguro antes de que sea borrado de su dispositivo permanentemente.

-Agradezca de mi parte a la Señorita Ringo su amable atención, y dígale que le marcare en dos horas para los detalles de nuestro encuentro formal, con permiso

-Gracias a usted Señor Kaiba, hasta pronto-

Después de anotar los datos que necesitaba su amiga, ya la emoción se había calmado al seguir avanzando los minutos

-Sui, ¿Qué te dijo?, espera primero por favor dime que si hay una Boutique de Pru aquí

-Te marca en dos horas para los detalles de la cita, sobre la Boutique, donde te encuentras doblando la esquina a la izquierda está la principal, tienes suerte de que la misma Pru este ahí para el desfile de Otoño de este año.

-Les llevare personalmente las cosas bonitas que quieran solo por esto, son las mejores.

Hacía tiempo que ya los alimentos que pidió fueron devorados por ella, sin esperar más pago la cuenta. No creía la suerte que tenía el día de hoy, fue a la dirección indicada sin esperar más, necesitaba impresionar a ese Dragón de ojos Azules.

Al llegar le explico la situación a su amiga, a partir de ese momento la tienda fue solo para ella, adoraba el talento que tenía su amiga para la moda, también el buen gusto que tenía. En una hora y media ya tenía listo todo lo que usaría, su amiga le insistió usar la ducha y todo lo que necesitara para que no tuviera que salir a exponer su exclusivo diseño, pronto su adoración secreta le llamaría.

/

En la imponente torre que estaba en el centro de la Ciudad se encontraba un joven empresario trabajando en su ordenador, cuando tocaron la puerta y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla dio permiso de entrar al individuo.

-Buenas Tardes Señor Kaiba, aquí está su pedido-Avanzando con dificultad se acercó al escritorio dejando una impresionante pila de papeles

-Buen Trabajo, ve por tu cheque al Departamento de Sueldos, diles que te den aparte el bono por productividad y largo de mi oficina antes de que cambie de parecer.

-Si Señor Kaiba, con permiso y muchas gracias-De inmediato salió dejando solo al Joven CEO

Cerró los ojos un momento, sobando su sien suavemente, recargando su espalda en la silla para después estirar sus brazos notando la presión en su espalda, apago su computadora mirando de reojo la factura de su reservación que se postraba sobre la pila de papeles.

 _"Para cazar a tu presa debes conocerla_ "

Eso era una de las lecciones que su padrastro le encantaba repetir, a veces el viejo dejaba más que recuerdos desagradables, por fin tendría lo que necesitaba para poner en jaque a la extranjera engreída.

Su curiosidad lo consumió al pasar las páginas, Luisa R. Ringo, (Nombre real desconocido) CEO de su propia compañía Ringo Inc. 20 años de edad...

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo mocoso si tenían la misma edad?, Nació el 6 de Octubre en la Ciudad de México, llevo a su familia al status de clase alta al fundar la empresa a los 12 años por su talento natural en tecnología ecológica, Campeona de América en Duelo de Mounstros, Campeona Nacional de Bots, Música, Canto, Natación, Artes Marciales Mixtas, Ajedrez, Gimnasia. Certificados Internacionales de Idiomas, Lenguajes de Programación. En conclusión una Genio Presumida.

Había terminado con esa parte de los papeles hasta que noto varios expedientes delgados, no hay ninguna referencia familiar, ni de amigos, pero si una gran lista de colaboraciones en investigaciones altamente peligrosas, ¿Desde cuando trabajaba para la policía?, Hace casi 6 años que no se establece en un lugar fijo, constantemente viaja.

No había nada realmente sucio, no tenía arrestos, ni era adicta al tabaco, alcohol o drogas, socialmente tanto en el alto como bajo mundo la respetaban demasiado; no derrocha su dinero, tiene fundaciones altruistas, cada cierto porcentaje de sus ganancias lo dona a universidades, hospitales, ayuda a clase baja, no va a fiestas diplomáticas si no hay una causa benefactora, hace una breve aparición y se retira, no parece del tipo fiestero de todas formas.

Maldita sea, no puedo chantajearla con nada, ¿Quién se creía esa tipa? ¿La madre teresa? Por favor si no es más que una niña rica sin quehacer, no era nada divertida, pero todos tienen secretos sucios, tiene que haber algo que pueda usar.

Sin esperar más, atrajo una pila algo extraña ya que tenía unidos varios documentos ajenos en apariencia a esa mujer, cuál sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que a esos papeles resaltaban numerosos recortes de periódico de muchos países. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Rechazos de propuestas de matrimonio, de noviazgo y no de personas cualquiera.

Demasiados pretendientes, hombres y mujeres de toda clase fracasaron en cortejarla, esa prensa chismosa sí que les gusta revolotear, ¿Cómo si no lo supiera por su experiencia? Una vez más poso sus ojos en los papeles. Seguía sin encontrar nada

Hasta que le llamo la atención una liga con diversos reportajes de una revista latina de entretenimiento.

 _"RICA EMPRESARIA EN UN ESCÁNDALO LESBICO"_

Se dice que la contemporánea multimillonaria Luisa R. Ringo tenía un romance con una Universitaria a espaldas del mundo entero, las sospechas se confirmaron cuando después de una llamada anónima nos informara sobre una cinta donde se mostraba teniendo coito con una chica común, cuyo nombre aún desconocemos.

 _"LA DAMA Y LA PLEBEYA"_

Se confirma el escándalo al poner el vídeo en la red, de la valiente anónima sobre la cinta en cuestión, la empresaria no ha dado declaraciones formales, pero se descubrió la identidad de la Universitaria, su nombre es Ana May, estudiante de psicología; dado los testimonios de personas, habían estado juntas desde hacía más de tres años, se comprometieron y pretendían casarse cuando la millonaria cumpliera la mayoría de edad. La respuesta pública no se dio a la discreción y la familia Ringo niega toda relación.

 _"ROMPECABEZAS A LA RINGO"_

Han pasado semanas luego del escándalo, la empresaria pidió a la prensa discreción aceptando públicamente su orientación sexual, no sin antes de que algunas empresas ligadas rompieran todo tipo de relación con Ringo Inc, la familia rechazo su declaración afirmando que solo era otra campaña altruista, pasando la semana hubo una declaración de Ana May, afirmando que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la empresaria, negando absolutamente todo. A minutos de esto se nos informó que la CEO de Ringo Inc. Tomo un jet privado saliendo de inmediato del país a un rumbo desconocido. ¿Qué ocurrirá con esta mujer y su empresa?

Dejo aun lado los artículos para separarse de su escritorio, se levanto de su confortable silla y contemplo la vista de la ciudad que se posaba a sus pies.

-Por eso que siempre parece a la defensiva, que interesante, así que es una Genio Presumida con el corazón roto, ya entiendo. Eureka había encontrado su talón de Aquiles, del más bajo y patético, la cena será de lo más humillante que ella habrá visto. ¿No quería regresar a casa? Está bien, ¿Quería morir a manos de asesinos y mafiosos? Esplendido, ¿Le gustaba rechazar a todo ser humano que quisiera enamorarla? Perfecto.

Sería muy divertido si se terminara enamorando de un hombre, no de cualquier hombre, si no del más popular, rico, codiciado soltero de todo Japón; la haría caer en sus brazos, la haría rogar por sus besos, la haría suspirar de amor, haciendo que toda la prensa internacional se riera de su romance altruista.

En ese momento soltó una enorme carcajada, sin dudar era un genio, se lamentara haber tratado de esa forma a Seto Kaiba, no tardó mucho en formar un plan maligno, seduciría a esa mujer ante los ojos de todo el mundo, la haría socialmente su novia, para que todo hombre que pensó que era inalcanzable lo envidiara, y esa tal Ana May se quebrantara tanto como la misma Ringo. Era Seto Kaiba todo el mundo sabe y se lo haría saber a ella; el CEO de Kaiba Corp, todo lo que quiere lo consigue, la humillación de esa mujer, no tendría límites.

Aunque en ese momento se detuvo a reflexionar varias cuestiones que se formularon en su cabeza ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? ¿Sería la forma en la que lo trato sin miedo?, ¿Por qué lo desprecio de esa manera tan directa mientras se burlaba sin discreción alguna de él?, ¿Tal vez esa presencia imponente al entrar a la oficina de ese sujeto?, ¿Podría ser mirada gélida firme al mirarlo? ¿Así se siente el escalofrió cuando el mira a los demás de esa forma? ¿Es porque era diferente a las otras mujeres que había conocido?

No lo sabía, pero algo en esa mujer lo impulso ese capricho de llevarla a la locura, no era como las demás que adulaban el suelo que pisaba, o intentaban quedar bien ante su persona usando modales refinados; vagamente recordó a la egipcia de piel chocolate, era atractiva, pero no tenía nada de interesante, más bien alucinaba con sus cuentos de hadas. Dejo eso de lado, esa mujer se veía de acero, era diferente.

Miro de reojo el reloj, estaba a 5 min para que se concretaran las dos horas, aun le quedaban expedientes, pero ya había leído suficiente, o al menos eso era lo que creyó, acomodo a un lado los expedientes y miro a la ciudad que empezaba a brillar lento con las luces de los edificios.

Se acomodó en su silla, abrió su cajón sacando una gran bolsa de Dragones de Chocolate, obviamente producto único de KC; amaba el chocolate, lo relajaba, era como un gusto culposo que solo su hermano y dentista sabían, comer un poco antes de lo que estaba por hacer no tenía nada de malo; abrió la envoltura mientras lo olfateaba despacio, lo mordió aún más lento, al degustar la tercer Dragón, vio el reloj, guardo la bolsa en el cajón, y marco el número, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.


	3. Capitulo III

CAPITULO III

Esa ducha reconfortante hizo maravillas con su cuerpo, estaba muy relajada a pesar del nerviosismo, aún faltaban pocos minutos, agradecía la practicidad de la boutique de su amiga al contar con pequeñas habitaciones de huéspedes, imagino que era por las grandes fiestas que solía hacer, también podría ser por las empleadas que se pasaban de la hora del último tren, o no tenían a donde ir, ella sí que pensaba en todo.

Salió del cuarto de baño en una bata muy cómoda, cepillo su larga cabellera; en 5 min, volvería escuchar esa sensual voz, suspiro como por milésima vez, mientras se recostaba en esa cama tan confortable, tomando una almohada abrazándola para tranquilizarse.

" _No te ilusiones tanto Luisa, sabes cómo es; ten cuidado, va a lastimarte, no es la primera vez que pasa. Además no necesita en su vida a alguien como tú; ten en cuenta que muy probablemente te odia, busca venganza, te investigo y sabe lo necesario"_

Cerro los ojos un momento para abrazar la almohada, no es tan malo, al menos al fin lo había visto de cerca, no podía creer la belleza de esa mirada, mucho menos que la había invitado a cenar, y tenía su atención momentánea.

Rompiendo el silencio, su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tomo en sus manos como si fuera algo sagrado, espero un momento, respirando lento contesto tratando de sonar lo más natural.

PV Luisa

-Aquí Ringo ¿Quién es?- _"Como si no lo supiera"_

-Seto Kaiba, espero recuerde la cita formal de esta noche _-"¿Cómo le hace para escucharse tan sensual?"_

-Ah eres tú mocoso...mi agente me informo de su petición, ¿Qué detalles querías aclarar?

-Me gustaría saber a qué dirección mi chofer pasara a recogerla y si es posible pasar por usted desde las 7 de la noche- _"Tu ven por mí a la hora que quieras adorable príncipe dragón"_

-En seguida le mando la dirección por un mensaje, ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su segunda petición?

-Me temo que tendrá que averiguarlo Señorita Ringo, mi chofer pasara a las 7 en punto a la dirección que me indique- _"Siempre tan misterioso, me encanta cuando le sale lo espía, es tan sensual"_

-Una cuestión Mocoso, si pretendes algo raro, mandarme con un ejército de gorilas, pasarte de listo conmigo; el que saldrá perdiendo serás tú; ten en cuenta que si accedí a esto, es porque soy generosa de vez en cuando con mi tiempo ¿Te quedo claro?

-No hay necesidad de exaltarse Señorita Ringo, solo quiero ser un anfitrión honorable, pensé que le gustaría dar un tour por la ciudad antes de que me conceda el privilegio de invitarla a cenar-" _Oh dios mío, esa voz, amo su voz, está actuando realmente lindo, ya no puedo aguantar más, lánzate a sus brazos idiota_ "

-Solo era para asegurarme, la dirección ya la envié, esperare la llegada de su chofer de forma puntual; una última cosa; si esto se trata de una ridícula venganza, lamentara haberme conocido, hasta más tarde Mocoso.

Fin de PV Luisa

Sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono, lo aferro a su pecho para calmar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón, se levantó, para ir a una mesa de escritorio donde había una laptop, abrió una carpeta, ante ella estaba una foto de ella muchos años atrás con un niño entregando un premio, ese niño era Seto Kaiba.

Concurso de Ajedrez Infantil Internacional

Decía el pie de la fotografía, en esa foto no tendrían más de 9 años, ella se veía muy diferente, tímida, alta, nada agraciada, regordeta, con lentes grandes, un cabello rizado largo; sin embargo ese niño tan poco expresivo en apariencia, la hizo vibrar con esa hermosa mirada azul, esa mirada le hablaba tan claro que cayo rendida a sus encantos, ese inocente amor creció con ella.

Obvio que sabía quién era, sabía todo sobre él, su historia, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, pero ese amor inocente con el paso del tiempo tenía que dejarlo ir, más de una vez lo quiso enterrar, se sentía como una hormiga queriendo alcanzar la luna.

Además estaba ese asunto del escándalo en su país al que no ha querido ir en años, Ana May era castaña, un castaño parecido al de su adoración, no tenía ojos azules, pero si esa personalidad que amaba de ese ser tan magnifico; todo salió mal. No era la primera con la que solo por el físico quiso involucrarse, porque claro, no negaría que le gustaran las mujeres; pero ella se retraía, no quería involucrarse demasiado, ni con hombres, ni mujeres.

Ninguno de ellos era Seto Kaiba, nadie lograba capturarla con esa intensidad, no quería que se enterara del verdadero poder que tiene sobre ella, se reiría, se aprovecharía, esa es su naturaleza, no es malo, era inevitable cambiarlo, y así lo amaba. Vaya que lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que por esa razón, no pretendía competir, ella no era la indicada para ser algo suyo.

Ya se había resignado a una vida solitaria, sangrienta, peligrosa; y el cruel destino hizo que lo volviera a ver de frente; se alegra tanto de saber ocultar sus emociones tras una máscara firme, aun así sentía como sus piernas temblaban discretamente; no lloraría, esa noche le bastaría para toda su vida. Si hubiera sido alguien más, si ella no fuera tan loca, si no tuviera tantos problemas, ni tan baja estima hacia su vida. Quizás, solo quizás tendría una verdadera oportunidad.

Aparto todos esos pensamientos que casi la llevan al borde de las lágrimas, respiro muy profundo, paso su mano por sus parpados calmando esas emociones, se levantó firme, saliendo de la habitación para busca a su amiga Pru, tenía el tiempo encima y debía verse perfecta.

/

PV Seto

-Aquí Ringo ¿Quién es?- _"Mmm vaya contestación, en fin síguele la corriente"_

-Seto Kaiba, espero recuerde la cita formal de esta noche _-"Obvio soy yo ¿Quién puede resistirse a eso?"_

-Ah eres tú mocoso...mi agente me informo de su petición, ¿Qué detalles querías aclarar? _"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme mocoso si tenemos la misma edad?"_

-Me gustaría saber a qué dirección mi chofer pasara a recogerla y si es posible pasar por usted desde las 7 de la noche- _"No tengo que decir que iré personalmente"_

-En seguida le mando la dirección por un mensaje, ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su segunda petición?- _"Tenía que ser, solo di que sí y listo"_

-Me temo que tendrá que averiguarlo Señorita Ringo, mi chofer pasara a las 7 en punto a la dirección que me indique- _"Así averiguo donde te esconderás de la prensa que no parara hasta que te largues del país"_

-Una cuestión Mocoso, si pretendes algo raro, mandarme con un ejército de gorilas, pasarte de listo conmigo; el que saldrá perdiendo serás tú; ten en cuenta que si accedí a esto, es porque soy generosa de vez en cuando con mi tiempo ¿Te quedo claro? " _Vaya que lindo, creo que ya empieza a saber con quién está hablando_ "

-No hay necesidad de exaltarse Señorita Ringo, solo quiero ser un anfitrión honorable, pensé que le gustaría dar un tour por la ciudad antes de que me conceda el privilegio de invitarla a cenar-" _Donde hay muchas cámaras, paparazzi dispuestos a difundir absolutamente todo"_

-Solo era para asegurarme, la dirección ya la envié, esperare la llegada de su chofer de forma puntual; una última cosa; si esto se trata de una ridícula venganza, lamentara haberme conocido, hasta más tarde Mocoso.

Me acaba de colgar, ¿Qué le ocurre a esta tipa? Vaya que la extranjera tiene su carácter, muy bien, porque conocerá de lo que puedo ser capaz, aunque hacía años que nadie me hablaba así

Fin de PV Seto

/

Salió de su oficina directo a la Mansión para estar listo para su cita, todo debía de quedar a la perfección aunque había algo que realmente le inquietaba y eso era su hermano, si que era digno del apellido, no quería que pensara demás, lo que estaba por hacer era simplemente algo natural, odiaba que el fuera de las pocas personas que podía leer su alma con solo mirarlo.

-Hermano mayor llegaste temprano-Y una mota de cabello negro lo abrazo fuerte al salir de la limusina

-Así es Moki, ¿Qué tal la escuela hermanito? –Le acaricio su cabello mientras le sonreía con ternura

-Muy bien Seto, como siempre, hermano mayor me alegra verte tan temprano en casa, ¿Vendrás más seguido así?

-Hare lo posible Moki-Le volvió a sonreír, estos momentos son los que hacían que su vida tuviera sentido, no necesitaba mas.

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras, para que después Mokuba lo dejara para darle un poco de privacidad a su querido hermano mayor, cerró la puerta de su habitación dando un suspiro largo dejando sus cosas para darse una ducha.

Poco a poco, el reloj avanzaba aproximandose a la hora marcada, los nervios podían apreciarse a la distancia, era conciente que a la larga acabaría con la paciencia de la dueña de la boutique, por lo que sin poder evitarlo, su amable anfritiona decidio ser honesta y cuestionar a su querida inquilina sobre su predicamento.

-Oye Luisa ¿No crees que se trate de una trampa o algo así? Todos en la ciudad sabemos que no debemos involucrarnos mucho con ese sujeto; no me lo tomes a mal pero no creo que sea lo mejor para ti.

-Pru, yo se la clase de hombre que es, no creas que no soy conciente de lo que puede llegar a hacer, solo que...el realmente no es tan terrible como le hace creer al mundo.

-Solo te pido que me mantengas al tanto, si algo sale mal, quiero que sepas que aquí tienes una mano en la cual apoyarte, que sirva de algo el poder que tengo ¿no?

-Gracias Pru, aunque creo que no será necesario, se como manejar ese caracter que tiene.

-Me sorprende la forma en la que hablas tan segura, ¿Se te olvida que vas directo a una trampa?

-Lo que no sabe es que, es el que va directo a una trampa.

-Espero que estes en lo cierto, no quiero que lo subestimes, es peligroso, vengativo y cruel; se que lo amas, pero que no olvides de todo lo que es capaz.

-Lo tengo muy en cuenta.

-¿Crees que se enterara de lo de Ana May?

Un suspiro nostalgico lleno la habitación dejando un sabor amargo en mi garganta

-Me temo que a estas alturas ya lo sabe, si llega a usar eso como reto personal, como los otros idiotas extranjeros con sus argumentos de "Yo soy hombre y te olvidaras de ella"; me sentire decepcionada.

-Bueno luisa es una posibilidad.

-Pru, se que no es el momento de hacer ese tipo de preguntas porque ya es tarde y no tarda en llegar la hora justa, pero ¿Crees que tengo una posibilidad con el?

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? Dime que lo dices como un chiste por los nervios; ¡Eres preciosa, inteligente, fuerte, y encantadora! Si el no puede verlo, entonces no te merece; asi de simple.

-Gracias Pru, eres la mejor.

-No es nada, solo estoy siendo honesta, aunque si te hace daño, yo misma ire a Kaiba Corp y lo hare pagar.

-No será necesario, yo puedo cuidarme sola, pero entiendo tu punto.

Del otro lado de la Ciudad, en una majestuosa mansión, salía de la ducha el empresario ojiazul con una expresión neutral.

Se alisto con un traje formal que le quedaba perfecto, tal y como es, salio de su habitación encontrando de frente a Mokuba

-Wow hermano, te vez bien ¿A donde iras?

-Voy a ir a cenar con una empresaría extranjera

-¿Tienes una cita romantica?

-No Moki, no es así

-Pero es que tu nunca aceptas salir con nadie

-Son negocios, no hay nada mas que eso.

-Bueno ¿Al menos es guapa?

-Eso es irrelevante, pero si quieres saber, es la dueña de una empresa llamada "Ringo Inc"

-Me suena familiar, voy a buscarla.

-No hay necesidad...

-Oh Seto, es una chica muy linda, parece que tiene tu edad

-Si, pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, es una cosa diferente

-Es decir que aceptas que es guapa

-Mokuba; sabemos que el físico no es todo

-Eso es verdad, pero aqui dicen muchas cosas interesantes...espera, ¿le gustan las chicas?; oh...ya entiendo, lo siento mucho hermano, es una lastima que no le gusten los chicos.

-No entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo Mokuba.

-No te sientas mal Seto, no tienes porque ocultarme cuando alguien te rompe el corazón; aunque podrías intentarlo, no eres el único que lo intento, pero ninguno es como tu, ¡Eres el mejor!.

-Mokuba ya me voy, termina tus deberes, cena y duerme temprano.

-¡Si Seto!, ¡No te rindas!,¡Tu puedes! -Lo abrazo con fuerza y se fue feliz a su habitación-.

Seto Kaiba no quiso hacer sentir mal a su hermanito y se fue directo a la limusina que lo esperaba

-Señor Kaiba en unos momentos estaremos en la Boutique

-Solo date prisa

-¡Si Señor Kaiba!


	4. Capitulo IV

CAPITULO IV

Termino de aplicar los últimos detalles, Pru no me dio oportunidad de mirar en el espejo mi reflejo; yo confiaba en su buen gusto, pero mi inseguridad, miedo e indecisión se estaban apoderando de mi mente.

Respire controlando lo que sentía, todo saldría bien, al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Brochas con polvo compacto, ordenes precisas, manos ajustando la tela con astucia, visto de cerca era algo abrumador, aunque aun se escuchaba de fondo una especie de música ambiental que iba bien con la situación.

-¡Listo! ¡Has quedado preciosa querida! Si ese engreido no puede ver lo genial que eres; definitivamente es ciego, hasta yo misma te robaría en este momento, pero tengo a mi bella señorita amada esperando por mi en casa, así que mas le vale que pueda ver lo que nosotras ya apreciamos.

-¡Hay Pru! Eres la mejor, aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿ahora si puedo ver?.

-¡Claro Luisa! Solo te voy a pedir que me sigas y cierres los ojos, no hagas trampa, solo sigue mi voz.

-De acuerdo

Camine a oscuras por lo que parecia un pasillo largo, solo podía escuchar nuestros pasos a traves del suelo, de repente me hiso parar.

-Adelante Luisa ¡Abre los ojos!

Un destello blanco me deslumbro al principio, en ese momento lo distingui, era un salón de espejos en forma circular, me asombre por completo, ¿En serio era yo?

-¡Pru!...Yo no se que decir, es precioso, ¡eres genial!

-Con eso me basta, ¿ya estas mas tranquila?, hay un dicho en el mundo de la alta costura, _"La ropa solo es tela hasta que alguien la porte y sean uno mismo"_ Gracias querida amiga por hacer un ejemplo claro de esa verdad.

Ambas se abrazaron fraternalmente, regresando unos minutos después al salón principal, en cualquier momento llegarían por ella.

Luisa se encontraba segura de que esa noche sería algo inolvidable, fue rápido por su bolso de mano, tambien a terminar unos cuantos detalles que no dejaría pasar de largo, no bajaría la guardía en lo absoluto; con una mirada determinada, salio de la habitación para hacerle frente a lo que pudiera venir.

En una oficina remota, una silueta se apreciaba en las sombras, aquel ser se distrajo un momento por el sonido de su movil para escuchar la siguiente frase.

 _-Su alteza, localizamos a la Señorita_

-¿En donde esta Rhajur?

 _-Se encuentra en Japón mi señor, en la Ciudad de Domino_

-¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

-E _n seguida pasaran por usted_

El extraño colgo el telefono para mostrar una sonrisa sádica, pronto tendría lo que quería.

La limusina se estaciono, llegando diez minutos antes de la hora dicha, de inmediato el chofer bajo para abrir la puerta principal, de ella desendio glorioso el portador de las tres cartas del dragón blanco ojiazul, quien avanzo a la puerta de la boutique con un porte elegante.

No pudo evitar notar que había varias miradas curiosas de gente que pasaba por ahi y se detuvieron al ver su vehiculo particular. Sonrío internamente, no todos los días vez a alguien como el saliendo temprano de su empresa solo para ir a esa clase de lugares, al menos el no.

Toco el timbre de la puerta principal, no espero demasiado para que se abriera dejando a la vista algo que no esperaba.

La dueña de la boutique lo recibio cortez invitandolo a pasar, el penso en rehusarse a entrar, pero su instinto le dijo que sería mejor seguir el juego.

-En un momento bajara Señor Kaiba, por favor tenga la libetad de sentarse, no tardara.

El solo asintio para luego dirigir su mirada a las escaleras, esperaba que no demorara demasiado, entre más rápido se terminara esto, mejor; se concentro en sus pensamientos hasta que logro distinguir una figura carmesí, ella se inclino en el barandal de las escaleras antes de bajar.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron sin poder lograr apartar un instante ese choque vibrante, una vez que ella termino de bajar de las escaleras, sin decir palabra alguna se dirigieron a la puerta; al salir la gente intento disimular inutilmente su sorpresa al ver al soltero más codiciado de la ciudad al lado de una misteriosa mujer.

《 _《《_ _Referencia mas cercana del modelo del vestido》》》_

Entraron en la limusina, tomaron asiento a una distancia prudente, rompiendo por fin el encanto momentaneo de su encuentro; el silencio seguía reinando el lugar.

Luisa quería romper el hielo pero aun se encontraba en un estado breve de schock, no esperaba que el fuera personalmente a recogerla, menos luciendo tan elegante, se veía tan perfecto; aun tenía el firme proposito de mantenerse con la mente concentrada, solo había un problema, diminuto en realidad, pero un problema al fin y al cabo; ella obvio que ya había tenido citas con hombres, pero ninguno le gustaba, ni le atraían en lo más minimo, y el era la única excepción.

-Llegue en un momento inoportuno ¿no es así Señorita Ringo?.-Su suave voz se apreciaba mejor en ese espacio privado.

-No esperaba que llegaras antes Mocoso, aunque realmente no era necesario ese gesto repentinamente amable; no luego de escuchar todas esas cosas desagrables sobre ti.-Lo enfrento con un tinte de astucia, mirandolo en tono burlon, definitivamente no cedería ante el.

-Le sugiero que para una convivencia amena, desista de inmediato en llamar de esa forma despectiva a mi persona Señorita Ringo, es desagradable.-Su ceño se fruncio para cruzar los brazos con una mirada severa e irritada.

-Es muy cierto lo que dicen que es divertido verte molesto, a decir verdad no me intimidas en lo absoluto; sin embargo que se refieran a ti como "Señor" es algo que me resulta pretencioso, no luces tan mayor para ese titulo.-Sonreí ironicamente, sin dejar de lado mi franqueza, observando como su paciencia estaba tomando las maletas para irse de vacaciones.

-¿Acaso lo dice por experiencia propia? Usted no parece una empresaría sería, si lo fuera ¿Para que involucrarse con la policia en esa clase de asuntos escandalosos? ¿Podría ser que se quedaron sin personal y la contrataron? De ser ese el caso, si que han bajado la calidad de reclutamiento a un nivel deprorable.-Sus gemas azules centellaban tirando a matar, letal belleza solo podía provenir de alguien único.

-Soy multifacetica, aprendí diversas cosas a lo largo del paso por este mundo, es maravilloso poder destacar en varias áreas; además es un pasatiempo productivo ser voluntaria, en el caso de operaciones en cubierto se deben cumplir estrictos estandares, no es algo que cualquiera haría.-Dije cruzando las piernas mientras apoyaba mi cuerpo en una pocisión que me permitiera apreciar mejor a ese ser magnifico que tenía frente a mi.

-Puedo decir franco de mi parte, que alguien serio que dice apreciar su empresa, el negocio, su inversión; no se pasea por ahí jugando a ser 007; cualquiera puede tener dinero, pero pocos construyen un imperio con el.-La miro fastidiado, en serio ¿Quién se creía ella para hacer esa clase de cosas?

-Es curioso que ese comentario venga de alguien que se dedica al entretenimiento en su mayoria; por si no lo sabes mi empresa cambia vidas, logra un impacto positivo a nivel global, tecnología de la mano con la naturaleza; se que apoyas en causas altruistas; eso es algo que ayuda, pero cualquiera puede dar un cheque grande a causas nobles, eso es facil, pero no es suficiente; al menos para mi no basta; eso es algo que no todos pueden entender, y no espero que lo hagan, es mejor cuando lo ven; de lo que fuiste testigo hoy solo es un grano de arena de lo mucho que puedo hacer.-Esas palabras brotaron desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, creía en lo que estaba haciendo, y por mucho que lo amo, no permitiría que el se burlara de mi trabajo.

Iba a continuar la charla cuando el conductor le aviso que se encontraban en el centro, la parte lujosa de la ciudad, llena de entretenimiento diverso

-Parece que seguiremos nuestra interesante conversación en el exterior, pero antes, solo por curiosidad ¿Le gusta el jazz?.-Dijo en un tono provocativo profundo que la hizo estremecer leve, pero lo suficiente para que Seto lo notara.

-Por supuesto, esa música es preciosa, no tenía idea de que aquí existiera algo así.-Dijo en un tono de sorpresa, ya que le encantaba el sonido suave del Saxo.

-Entonces no hay que demorar en apreciar esta oportunidad.-Se incorporo en el exterior para luego ofrecer su mano para ayudarla a bajar del vehiculo, nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron apreciando mutuamente, era algo irreal.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un bar exclusivo espectacular, no hubo necesidad de esperar, de inmediato los anfritiones los transladaron a una sala privada, el lugar estaba con luz baja, pero en el centro se apreciaba una pista de baile llamativa, la música en vivo era un deleite, ambientado a la perfección en los años 50's, les sirvieron matinis, que era la especialidad del lugar.

Una ola de aplausos se hiso presente luego de que la pieza musical concluyera, eran talentosos porque la pista de baile estaba repleta.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! Espero sigan disfrutando de su estadía, a continuación nuestro siguiente número, una pieza suave italiana que invita a bailar

Luisa cerro los ojos mientras el sonido del saxofón la envolvía, era delicioso, tan adictivo que empezó a moverse suave sintiendo la música desde su asiento sin importarle nada; Seto quedo hipnotizado por esa acción repentina.

-Señorita Ringo.-Dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de ella

Ella abrio los ojos para toparse con esos zafiros preciosos que destacaban en la oscuridad

-Si ¿Que ocurre?.-Respondio algo extrañada, sin dejar de sentir los sonidos delicados de la canción

-¿Me concede esta pieza?.-Su tono de voz fue sensual, tanto que parecia irreal

-Claro.-Agradecio la privacidad del espacio, ya que un enorme sonrojo estaba en su rostro, y las molestas mariposas en el estomago estaban revoloteando sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Sin añadir más se unieron a las parejas que se encontraban en la pista, con firmeza entrelazaron sus manos hasta que encontraron un lugar apropiado, de nuevo hubo un choque de miradas, sin embargo ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para dejarse intimidar, la mano de Seto toco la cintura de ella, Luisa de inmediato poso una mano en el hombro, compartieron un leve escalofrio para después pasar al baile.

Ambos reflexionaron la letra de la canción, mientras seguían moviendose entre las personas, hubo un momento en el que se aferraron entregandose a la música, permitiendo caricias sutiles entre paso y paso; porque lo que comenzo suave con toques timidos se volvío sensual, salvaje e intenso. Al finalizar la última nota se contemplaron teniendo pocos centimetros de distancia, podían sentir el aliento del otro, pero nuevamente la magía del momento se termino con los aplausos, sin esperar un instante, se incorporaron abandonando discretos la pista de baile, Luisa le indico en señas que tenía que ir al tocador de damas y se separo de su improvisado compañero de baile para tener un momento de paz.

Corrio al primer cubiculo disponible, lo cerro, se recosto en la fría pared, respiro profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin poder contenerse varias lagrímas que no sabía interpretar bajaron por sus mejillas, agradecía que el maquillaje que tenía era resistente a estos contratiempos, no había razón para comportarse de esa manera; pero nunca en su vida había soñado la posibilidad de tener un baile con el, hasta en eso era perfecto. Se dio una fuerte cachetada mental, salio de su patetico estado, y fue directo a su encuentro, manteniendo una expresión neutral.

Terminaron su martini en silencio apreciando la música del lugar por un momento más, hasta que Seto le indico que debían salir del lugar.

En la ciudad empezaba a anochecer, el cielo se teñía de morados y anaranjados tonos que adornaban el panorama, frente al bar se encontraba un parque, siguieron por el camino hasta una banca donde se apreciaba mejor la puesta del sol.

-Señorita Ringo no sabía sobre sus habilidades en el baile.-Dijo en tono amable

-Yo de ti conozco muy poco, aunque ninguna de las mujeres que trabajan para mi amiga Pru menciono esa cualidad tuya.-Dijo restando importancia al asunto, que de solo recordarlo la hacía estremecer.

-Así que mencionaron cualidades, ¿De que clase?.-Dijo algo curioso sin apartar el detalle burlón

-De la clase rica desde su perspectiva,mencionaron que cuentas con un ego del tamaño del universo, que eras una especie de genio loco también que eras algo engreído, egoista, cruel, vengativo, con un carácter muy explosivo; aunque personalmente considero que puede haber más cosas que solo lo que dicen los demás.-Dijo sonriendo sin poder evitar percibir que la expresión de Seto se volvía cada vez mas seria con toques oscuros.

-Eso suena pretencioso viniendo de personas que ni siquiera me conocen.-Cruzo los brazos indignado por lo que pensaban.

-Seis de ellas trabajaron alguna vez para ti, así que creo que no es de todo mentira, aunque hay algo curioso que ellas compartían, te respetan mucho pese a como las trataste, ademas mencionaron lo buen hermano mayor que eres; en eso no eres tan malo.-Sonrío melancólica mientras contemplaba los últimos rayos del sol al ocultarse. 


	5. Capitulo V

Capitulo V

La brisa nocturna no tardo en manifestar su presencia invitando silenciosamente a esa extraña pareja peculiar, a caminar hacia el vehículo nada sutil que los esperaba para poder arribar al restaurante.

La multitud no perdió momento para llenar Internet de la que sería la noticia del momento, que el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad estaba de cita con esa mujer, algunos paparazzi siguieron la limusina desde la boutique, aunque era más que obvio quien había iniciado el rumor, lo cierto era que estaban siendo profesionales manteniendo distancia prudente.

El trayecto al restaurante fue corto, o al menos así lo sintió Luisa que no dejaba de sentir un instinto que últimamente con el paso de los años de experiencia había desarrollado luego de tantas situaciones extremas, ese instinto era particularmente exacto, algo no paraba rondar en la cabeza de esa mujer excéntrica, definitivamente sentía en sus entrañas que algo no andaba del todo bien, de todas formas se obligo a respirar discreta tratando de mantener esa pose de acuerdo a su plan, en parte le resultaba difícil, ya que el hombre al lado de ella ponía sus nervios de punta.

No era para nada fácil, estaba disfrutando de su compañía, pese a lo engreído que era, realmente se estaba portando decente, caballeroso, un anfitrión ejemplar y encantador; más sin embargo sabía que debajo de esa manta de aparente cordialidad no dejaba de ser un hombre peligroso y vengativo en cuando alguien se atrevía a ponerlo en su lugar, dejando ver que aunque no le gustara, no dejaba de ser un ser humano.

Arribaron al lujoso lugar en silencio, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que los guiaron a su gabinete privado, la luz era lo suficientemente tenue para una clásica velada romántica, sin embargo nada había de romántico en la pared de hielo que formaron con el silencio que los envolvió.

-¡Buenas noches Señor Kaiba y Señorita! Seré su camarero esta noche, ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar para iniciar la noche?

-Quiero Bourgogne Rouge para empezar.-Dijo Seto Kaiba sin apartar la vista de su compañera

-Para mi Dolcetto, por favor.-Dijo dando una sonrisa amable al camarero que se retiro haciendo una reverencia dejando la carta; guió su mirada a Seto quien de igual manera no la aparto.-Si tienes algo que decir, no lo postergues más tiempo, es incomodo y poco cortes mirar fijamente a las personas.

-Así que te molesta que te observe, eso es curioso que lo menciones cuando no has dejado de mirarme en toda la noche, suena irónico ¿no te parece?.-Dijo con tono burlón

-¿Admirarte a ti? Disculpa si me rió un momento, si que tienes un ego gigante, solo me cuestionaba como alguien como tu con ese carácter tan horrible, puede tener un hermanito tan dulce; al menos eso es lo que me dijeron esas pobres chicas.-Se estremeció y reprimió internamente por ser tan ridículamente obvia, pero es que no podía culparse, había soñado con esto tantas noches que no podía culparse por admirar aquello que no podría tener nunca.

-Esas brujas, me alegro tanto que ya no trabajan para mi, aunque no justifica los hechos Señorita Ringo, pero tiene razón en que quiero cuestionarle algunas cosas curiosas que escuche sobre usted.-Volvió a dirigir intensamente sus glaciares a la mujer frente a el

-Lo que tenga que decir, dígalo de una vez, aunque le advierto que no le conviene jugar con mi cordialidad.-Sonrió engreída esperando que su temor yaciente no se manifestara, no del hombre que amaba, de todos menos de el.

-Ya que insiste, seré directo con usted Señorita Ringo, ¿Alguna vez ha considerado establecer su empresa en un lugar fijo? Me da la sensación de que no le gusta ningún lugar del mundo, parece que huye de algo.-Una sonrisa de depredador a punto de devorar a su presa se presento en esa faz.

-Mi empresa no necesita establecerse en ningún lugar, gracias a la tecnología que he desarrollado no importa en el lugar en el que este, todo esta disponible para que mis clientes potenciales puedan adquirirlos cuando quieran y donde quieran; ademas como mis productos son de excelente calidad no necesitan mantenimiento, aunque de requerirlo hay oficinas distribuidas en cada ciudad, lo cual me permite la libertad de ir y venir sin problemas, mi personal esta totalmente capacitado para cualquier situación, ¿Huir?, no, no me parece que este huyendo de nada, lo que pasa es que soy un espíritu libre, y como tal, las jaulas sean o no de oro, no van conmigo.-Se dio el lujo de cruzar las piernas debajo de la mesa, tomando una postura más cómoda sonriendo triunfal.

-Eso explica también su obvia inestabilidad para formar relaciones, no me puedo explicar como las personas pueden encontrar atractiva una actitud que pareciera proceder de una niña caprichosa como la suya, es muy curioso en realidad.-Sus labios brotaban de un tono brutal, atacaba a matar sin duda alguna.

-Formar relaciones...se bien que tipo de relaciones quiero en mi vida, relaciones del tipo económico son las únicas que me interesa conservar, es evidente lo bien que ha resultado eso, aunque de buena fuente se bien que no tiene ningún derecho de mencionar "estabilidad" en ese ámbito, cuando es obvio que alguien con ese carácter como el suyo difícilmente podrá algún día dejar su jaula de oro y su mundo de plástico para aspirar algo más que aparente cordialidad.-Le devolvió una mirada fría y una sonrisa seca que parecía natural.

Cuando estaba apunto de responder a su comentario voraz, el restaurante quedo completamente a oscuras, se escucho como la puerta principal fue abierta de forma violenta, varios de los comensales empezaron a entrar en pánico corriendo a oscuras.

Seto se levanto de la mesa y sintió como algo tomo su brazo rápido para jalar su cuerpo abajo de la mesa, iba a decir algo hasta que una mano le cubrió su boca y alcanzo a distinguir un sutil guiño para que guardara silencio, el solo podía ver siluetas corriendo a todas partes, también escucho como se detonaban disparos a discreción, ella le tomo una mano en la oscuridad y con gesto discreto señalo una puerta al final del corredor, sin soltarlo lo guió en las sombras moviéndose lento entre las mesas que conducían a ese lugar.

Estaban a pocos metros de llegar cuando la luz regreso, afortunadamente se encontraban debajo de otra mesa, no muy lejos de la puerta que parecía la salida mas obvia, ambos se recostaron boca abajo encogiendo su cuerpo, en todo ese lapso nunca se soltaron de la mano, Seto levanto ligeramente la tela de la mesa.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el salón lleno de cuerpos en el piso inconscientes, parecía que era una masacre descomunal, solo que no había a pesar de los disparos, ningún rastro de sangre, no necesito ver por ella misma lo que ocurría, basto con la expresión del chico que tenia frente a ella, quien de inmediato volvió a su posición. Un montón de voces llenaron el espacio, Luisa frunció el ceño de inmediato, una de sus mas grandes molestias se estaba manifestando nuevamente en el momento menos oportuno, miro a Seto dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

-Pase lo que pase, quédate aquí, no intervengas, yo lo arreglo, cuando el espacio este libre, te vas sin mirar atrás ¿entiendes?.-Se lo dijo susurrando en su oído en un tono frió.

-¿Conoces a esta gente?.-Dijo mientras soltaba su mano, y con rapidez veía como el vestido largo era rasgado dejando a la vista unas piernas bien torneadas donde en ellas se encontraba una especie de rodillera porta armas en ambas piernas.

-Si, y créeme no es un gusto, ahora si me permites, voy a encargarme de esta gentuza, no hagas nada estúpido mocoso, yo te daré la señal.-Dando una última mirada a Seto, con el corazón latiendo al máximo, dio un salto dejando a la vista su posición y noqueando golpe a golpe a los asesinos sin disparar una sola vez.

Una vez dejando inconscientes a los sujetos, una orda de hombres fornidos la rodearon hasta que una figura alta se manifestó en el centro del salón, al entrar esos mismos hombres se hincaron de inmediato ante ese sujeto.

-¡Mi hermosa y amada ave extranjera! No fue fácil dar contigo, si que eres difícil de encontrar, mas difícil aun predecir a donde tocaras tierra la próxima vez, ¿te parece justo seguir con esa actitud?.-Se dirigió a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Imran Naqvi, príncipe heredero indu de una de las familias más influyentes de su país ¿Que sigue haciendo tan lejos de casa? Al parecer en Rusia no le quedo claro que no me interesa ser nada suyo, tenga algo de dignidad y regrese a casa, antes de que salga herido usted y su gente, ¿Acaso quiere ser nuevamente una vergüenza familiar?.-Sin bajar la guardia y en un tono seco se dirigió a ese hombre.

-No seré una vergüenza si vienes conmigo sin oponer resistencia y decides aceptar ser mía, se que esa tal mujer plebeya ordinaria nunca logro hacerte feliz, ¿acaso olvidas como negó toda relación contigo?...-Antes de que continuara un disparo salio rosando la mejilla del hombre.

-Majestad, si vuelve a mencionar ese hecho que no tiene nada que ver con usted, alguien podría salir herido, lo cual sería muy lamentable, ya que asesinar en un país extranjero, mas en uno pacifico, siempre se torna en tragedia, no creo que su familia quiera otro escándalo como en Moscu, Alemania, Tailandia, Dubai, Egipto, puedo continuar pero no lo hace menos horrible.-Una mirada de furia altero sus nervios, era conocida por su puntería exacta a corta y larga distancia, el manejo de armas se le daba bien, pero no era fan de las armas de fuego.

-Debo entonces deducir querida mia, que no consideras venir por las buenas-El príncipe suspiro profundo para luego sonreír sadicamente-es una pena ya que no me gusta la violencia, pero veo que no me dejas otra alternativa mi hermosa ave.-Un chasquido hizo que los hombres fornidos se levantaran enfundando armas apuntando directo a ella.-En serio que detesto usar esos métodos primitivos, pero no quieres entender que tu deber es estar conmigo o si no morir.

-Nunca iré con usted, ni con nadie, ni por las buenas, ni las malas alteza, aprenda a perder.-De inmediato la luz nuevamente se fue mientras un humo gris opaco lleno el lugar, el sonido de disparos se manifestó, pero al mismo tiempo se silenciaba, al dispersarse el humo no había rastro alguno de la mujer y sus hombres se encontraban inconscientes en el piso.

/

Con el aliento entrecortado subieron las escaleras del restaurante hasta llegar a la planta de arriba, donde un helicóptero los recogió, una vez en el aire, suspiraron y nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Te dispararon.-Dijo Seto señalando su hombro y la sangre que brotaba de su pierna tampoco se veía bien

-Es un rasguño, la he tenido peor mocoso, déjame en la boutique de Pru, ya sabre arreglármelas.-Dijo presionando su herida, nunca iba admitir en voz alta que de no interferir ese disparo le habría dado a ese hombre que la volvía loca, obvio no iba a permitir que pasara eso.

-No, vamos a ir a la Mansión Kaiba, ahí no podrán entrar, es el lugar mas seguro de la ciudad, luego de KC por supuesto.-Dijo Seto dando instrucciones al piloto

-No seas necio mocoso impertinente, ahora que te involucraste conmigo van a matarte, entiende que en este momento debo de irme de aquí lo mas lejos posible ¿no lo entiendes?.-Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor retorciéndose en el asiento, no lo pondría en peligro, ni a el, ni a nadie más

-Solo entiendo que estas manchando de sangre mi helicóptero favorito, y si se te ocurre morirte aquí, KC tendrá una pésima publicidad, es claro que no voy a permitir que eso pase; ademas en la Mansión esta todo lo necesario para suturar heridas de esa naturaleza, suerte que sea un genio y tenga conocimiento sobre esa área.-Dijo retándola con la mirada evaluando al tanteo su rictus de dolor.

-Con más razón déjame en la Boutique, así dejas de lidiar conmigo mocoso, ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un cabeza dura necio y desconsiderado?.-Se le nublaba la vista, realmente aunque no le gustara estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Nunca en mi cara, pero imagino que no eres la primera que lo piensa.-Noto que ella empezaba a tambalearse de forma extraña, en un impulso la sostuvo entre sus brazos.-¡Oye tu! ¡No se te ocurra desmayarte ahora!

-¡No necesitas gritar mocoso engreído! Me duele la cabeza horrible, lo que menos necesito es que tu me grites, me estoy mareando.-Trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, no iba a delirar en un momento así, tenía miedo de hablar de más.

El solo la contemplo, nunca en su vida se había topado con alguien como ella, era tan rara, loca, atrevida y temeraria; ella sola le dio una paliza aun montón de fantoches como si fueran enclenques; llego de la nada a su mesa guiándolo entre las sombras por las escaleras donde entre los dos noquearon a los sujetos que se metían en su camino, hace tanto que no tenía esa adrenalina en la sangre.

-Eres un caso perdido, de haber sabido que esto iba ocurrir no hubiera insistido en compensarte, ahora me tocara lidiar con la maldita prensa chismosa por tu culpa.-Suspiro irónico mirando a la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Mi culpa? Que recuerde, nunca te pedí nada mocoso idiota, apuesto a que si no hubieras armado ese numerito en la Boutique nadie se hubiera enterado de esto, no me culpes por tus gustos extraños de niño mimado.-Lo miro severo aunque por dentro tenerlo tan cerca la tranquilizaba, seguía teniendo esa loción que le quedaba excelente, era tan relajarte escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-¡Señor Kaiba llegamos a la Mansión!

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Esta listo el equipo que solicite?

-¡Si Señor Kaiba! Tal y como usted lo indico

-¿Que pretendes mocoso?.-Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

-Solo calla y sujétate de mi fuerte.-La aferro a sus brazos sin apartar sus zafiros de ella, quien se mantuvo en silencio

El helicóptero descendió, de inmediato, de un salto Seto bajo con la empresaria en brazos llevándola dentro, sin esperar otro momento mas entro en la habitación dejándola en la cama suavemente, mientras aplicaba sus conocimientos a los ojos escépticos de Luisa que no tenia idea de que ahora el hombre que adoraba fuera su enfermero personal.

-Puedo saturarme sola, pásame una aguja e hilo.-Dijo extendiendo su mano

-Tu solo deja de moverte, se lo que hago, a diferencia de ciertas personas que se dejan disparar y arruinan un vestido exclusivo, seguramente tu amiga se va a enojar.-Sin poder evitarlo se burlo de ella, quería ver de nuevo ese gesto que hacia al fruncir el ceño y apretar las mejillas, le resultaba gracioso.

-Ella sabe como soy, no es la primera vez que pasa esto con alguno de sus diseños, espero que sea más comprensiva que la última vez; por cierto ya que no me dejaras curar mi cuerpo cuando perfectamente puedo hacerlo, ¿Puedes darme mi celular que esta en la pierna izquierda?.-Dijo tratando de estirarse inútilmente en la pierna sangrada.

-Solo si dices "Oh grandioso Seto Kaiba que no tiene la culpa que sea una loca fugitiva de pretendientes más inestables que yo, que no tienen el mínimo sentido común para darse cuenta de que no valgo tantas molestias, ni escenas ridículas en restaurantes, cuando evidentemente a raíz de esto le debo mi vida, a este ser superior, soltero atractivo y que es mejor empresario de lo que algún día seré".-Sin dejar de sanar sus heridas y manteniendo un tono serio cuando por dentro estaba al borde de un ataque de risa sin precedentes, mirando como el rostro de la mujer delante suya se tornaba más oscuro.

-¿Que te hace pensar que voy a decir esa sarta de tonterías?, sabes que...yo puedo sola, agradece que estoy herida, por menos de eso te dejaría llorando en el suelo mocoso ridículo.-Con respiraciones pesadas y estirando su brazo sano estaba apunto de llegar a su destino, cuando unas manos mas rápidas tocaron su pierna, quitando su porta armas lento, aprovechando para acariciar sutil su muslo torneado.

Cerro los ojos, reprimiendo un suspiro, no pudo evitar que ese simple roce, la hiciera estremecer al sentir su piel sensible siendo invadida por la persona que solo en sueños de madrugada llenaba de esa y más caricias atrevidas su cuerpo, pero en silencio de se diluían al alba del día.

-¿Le ocurre algo Señorita Ringo?, parece que su herida solo es superficial, la sangre suele ser muy exagerada en esta zona en particular.-Sin detenerse siguió acariciando su muslo delicadamente

-No me ocurre nada mocoso, solo agradecería que quitaras tus garras de mi pierna, me estas lastimando.-Dijo entre murmullos, tratando de que no le diera un paro cardíaco al ver a Seto en esa posición tan cercana, su aliento chocaba con su piel, cada roce era más difícil de ignorar. tenía internamente su alarma de pánico resonando.

-¿En serio? A mi no me lo parece, deja desinfecto la zona, no es muy grande, voy por más alcohol, y me llevo tus porta armas, no lo necesitas en esta casa, ya vuelvo.-Dijo sin esperar respuesta también acariciando su otro muslo desabrochando el otro porta armas para salir de la habitación.

Luisa al ver que salio fuera de su rango de visión, llevo su mano a su pecho a la altura de su corazón, con golpes ligeros se reprimía las ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de ahí, finas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, era una locura lo que estaba pasando, y parecía no tener un fin.

 _"A este paso se dará cuenta, seré un mal chiste, no quiero escuchar el como se va a burlar de mi, lo que menos necesito es ser solo una tipa ridícula enamorada de algo que no podrá tener nunca, soy una idiota, debí de irme justo hoy"_

Respiro calmando los demonios de su mente, no era momento para ser la obvia dramática, aunque esto se salia por completo de su plan original, para nada esperaba algo así, debía mantener los pies en la tierra.

Un inesperado olor llego, era comida sin duda, gran parte de mi agradeció ese gesto, solo que quien entro fue un adorable jovencito de cabello negro con un carrito que puso al costado de la cama gigante, que esperaba por la decoración no fuera del dueño de esa Mansión.

-¡Hola Señorita Ringo! Bienvenida a la Mansión Kaiba, yo soy Mokuba, es un placer tenerla en nuestra casa, le traigo algo de cenar, espero tenga hambre, mi hermano ya me explico lo que paso, usted fue muy valiente, son la noticia de la noche, es mas linda en persona que en las fotos, con razón Seto insistió en traerla, por cierto si la ofendió en algún sentido pido disculpas, el tiene un carácter especial, pero al parecer le cae bien ya que es la primera chica que trae a casa, ¿Se encuentra bien?...de repente su rostro se volvió rojo, ¿Tiene fiebre?.-Dijo el hermano menor del magnate mas poderoso de la ciudad.

-¡Hola Joven Mokuba! Gracias por su atención, no, no tengo fiebre, seguramente me dio calor, en un momento estaré bien, realmente eres un encanto, tu hermano debería aprender a ser mas como tu y menos una especie de ogro horrible patán, presumido, desconsiderado, egoísta, grosero y engreído.

-Para ser alguien que estaba agonizando en mi hermoso helicóptero, veo que te encuentras mejor.-Dijo interrumpiendo el dueño de la mansión.

-Hermano, si ella lo dice es porque seguramente te portaste de esa manera, pero no te preocupes ya le pedí disculpas de tu parte y como se ve que es una linda chica seguramente ya te ha perdonado por haber sido así; ahora si pueden continuar siendo amigos ya que todo esta aclarado, por favor no dudes que siempre sera bienvenida en nuestra casa Señorita Ringo, me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos en el desayuno, ¡Buenas Noches a los dos!.-Dijo sonriendo Mokuba con un aura angelical mientras se retiraba dejando nuevamente solos a esos dos empresarios necios.


	6. Capitulo VI

Capitulo VI

Nuevamente a solas en la habitación Luisa se incorporo de la cama, al menos eso trato, ya que el dolor la regreso a reposar en esa cómoda cama, ante la mirada simplona del anfitrión que se estaba divirtiendo con ese breve show.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?.-Soltó sin más, apreciando de nuevo ese ceño fruncido que le resultaba gracioso.

-Claro ¿Porque no?, seguramente me ayudaras...pero a ¡lanzarme del balcón!, cuando tenga de nuevo energías me iré de aquí, no necesito tu ayuda, ¿Que te hace pensar eso?.-Frustrada y agotada dirigió una mirada severa al empresario.

-Veo que también tienes un carácter horrible, me sorprende que ese príncipe pueda querer algo serio contigo, cuando podría tener a alguien linda como esposa.-Dijo mientras sin permiso tomaba en brazos a la chica cargándola camino al baño.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Bájame en este momento!.-Seto movió la cabeza negando, aferrándola mas a ella, y sintiendo como seguía riendo en su interior pensando en lo ridícula que era la postura hostil de esa chica; por su parte Luisa, aunque le doliera admitirlo se encontraba sin fuerza física para moverse por sus medios y esa parte de su orgullo estaba siendo herido brutalmente, pero podía dejarlo pasar por ahora.

-En verdad eres una necia de lo peor, no todo lo que hago es malo, ademas imagino que querrás una ducha, es lo mejor para relajarte, así que deja de portarte como una loca salvaje por un momento ¿de acuerdo?.-Dijo tomando su mentón firme sin lastimara apreciando de cerca su rostro que inevitablemente se tornaba carmesí.

-Nunca dije que todo lo que haces es malo.-Dijo notando como internamente se derretía al tener tan cerca de esos ojos color mar.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que piensas así.-La mano que sostenía su mentón se extendió hacia la mejilla, dejando a ambos con un choque eléctrico que los hizo sorprendentemente estremecer.

Luisa solo pudo contemplar como lentamente una sensación de pánico la invadía, ese simple roce la estaba paralizando, se dio rápido la siguiente cachetada mental de la noche, no iba a ceder a lo que su estúpido corazón anhelaba.

-¿Que pretendes haciendo eso?.-Lo miro mal, no iba a caer tan fácil, por nada del mundo debía que se diera cuenta, estaba determinada, no sería vulnerable ante el.

El simplemente se le quedo mirando sin apartar su mano, manteniendo una expresión neutral. Llegaron a su destino; con delicadeza sin soltarla abrió el grifo para llenar la bañera amplia.

-Oye tu ¿Podrías bajarme? Ya te había dicho que no necesito tu ayuda, puedo perfectamente cuidar de mi.-Su semblante se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, y aunque disfrutaba plenamente el estar entre sus brazos, conocía a ese hombre lo suficiente para tener en cuenta su vengativa esencia.

-Es obvio que no, así que dimite esa actitud que empieza a irritarme.-Sus glaciares se tornaron aun mas hostiles, cualquiera que lo conociera breve mente, se daría cuenta de que lo mejor era acatar su petición, ya que muchas cosas resultarían caóticas, cualquiera con un poco de sentido común cuerdo, lo hubiera hecho; sin embargo la chica que tenía frente suyo no era en absoluto parte de ese grupo.

Las miradas se tornaron aun más profundas, eran demasiado necios para ceder ante una simple presión pretenciosa, era un campo de guerra hostil donde no se podía permitir perder terreno, eso sin duda alguna se tornaría de lo más trágico en un punto donde el ego, orgullo y dignidad; valía lo suficiente para dejar de lado cualquier sentimiento extraño.

El silencio solamente era quebrantado por el correr del agua en la ducha, la dejo sola después de eso, fue en ese momento que por aparte ambos suspiraron en la ausencia del contrario, el castaño se reprochaba por la ocurrencia de haberla llevado a su casa, a su habitación, ofreciendo esa extraña hospitalidad cordial a esa extranjera que solo le estaba trayendo momentos llenos de incertidumbre, suerte que la había desarmado. Un suave toque interrumpió sus pensamientos, dejando ver una silueta de entre las sombras, se trataba de una de las piezas claves de su equipo de seguridad.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa a esta hora Señor Kaiba, pero debo informarle que el teléfono de nuestra invitada esta sonando desde hace un rato, aquí lo tiene, me retiro si es que no se le ofrece algo más.

El dueño de la mansión simplemente negó, tomando el celular de la inesperada visita, en ese momento Ronald se retiro cerrando rápidamente sin antes hacer una ligera reverencia, volviendo a su puesto de trabajo. Miro con detenimiento el aparato que tenía en la palma de su mano, en la cubierta podía leer "Pru" en mayúsculas, una sonrisa maliciosa surco por su rostro, de un costado de su traje puso una especie de etiqueta, un prototipo privado que estaba desarrollando para su uso personal, permitía que escuchara discretamente el sonido de cualquier aparato a una distancia media, contesto el teléfono manteniendo esa sonrisa que a cualquiera le causaría escalofríos.

 _-Luisa que alivio, ¡Al fin me contestas! ¡Están en todos los noticieros nocturnos! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ocurrió esta vez? y no me vengas con "No tuve opción", acabo de ver la toma de cerca del helicóptero de KC y espero que tengas una buena excusa para haber destruido ese vestido que se te veía divino, por cierto ¿donde infiernos estas?._

-Hola Señorita Beilsch, imagino que me recuerda, en este momento su amiga se encuentra indispuesta para contestar, descuide, se encuentra perfectamente y ya que se entero de lo su vestido, apreciaría su apoyo para traer su equipaje a la Mansión Kaiba lo más pronto posible.

 _-Señor Kaiba, eso si que es una sorpresa, ¿a que debo ese inesperado gesto tan generoso y hospitalario de su parte?_

-Señorita Beilsch, eso es fácil de deducir, estaba por decirle a su amiga sobre un nuevo proyecto en mi empresa donde espero su apoyo como socia, se quedara un tiempo en mi residencia, espero entienda el protocolo que esto requiere.

-Disculpe que desconfíe de su sorpresiva caridad pero creo que lo mejor es que regrese a la brevedad el teléfono a su respectiva dueña y escuchar esa información de parte de ella, si es tan amable por favor; ya que se de buena fuente que usted nunca ofrece esa clase de consideraciones a sus socios.

De la nada una mano fría le arrebato el teléfono, era esa chica impertinente, estaba envuelta en una de sus batas de baño negra, aunque estaba con una fas pálida eso no evito que le devolviera una mirada igual de glaciar, sin decir palabra, retorno a paso lento al baño, respirando entrecortadamente en la parte trasera de la puerta, cuando retomo el aliento contesto.

-¡Hola Pru! ¿Como va todo? Así que nos viste en las noticias, ¿Que dice la prensa? de antemano pido disculpas por el vestido, no tuve opción, de verdad que a mi también me dolió hacerle eso, pero se que tiene arreglo.-Trato de sonar lo más tranquila posible

 _-Es el colmo contigo Luisa, a veces tengo la sensación de que te causa una especie de euforia satisfactoria destruir la ropa que confecciono especialmente para ti, pero en fin ya lo hiciste; la prensa difundió de todo, fotos, vídeo, entrevistas con la gente que asegura que te vieron bailando jazz con el, y no lo creí hasta que apareció en Internet, aun así no te preocupes, no se distinguen del todo, te nombraron la sexy chica de rojo, aunque sabes que siempre hay gente envidiosa que aprovecha para inventar de todo, ya sabes, entre mas sucio y escandaloso sea un chisme, mejor para ellos._

-Odio a la prensa, son unos buitres horribles, peor que unos animales sarnosos, destruyen todo lo que tocan, deberían pagarme por todos los periódicos y revistas que venderán mañana gracias a mi, por favor mueve todas nuestras influencias y ayúdame a callar a los medios, no quiero que esto salga de aquí, es un fastidio.-Una nueva escala de migraña llegaba a embargar su cabeza, de solo pensar en los tantos escándalos que a lo largo de su vida había tenido que silenciar por culpa de las personas con las que llegaba a relacionarse.

 _-No tienes que decirme querida, pero te guste o no, al igual que el, eres una figura publica, agradece que aun no tengan tu nombre; aunque te haré el favor de respaldar las fotos donde salen juntos, no es por nada pero se ven interesantes uno al lado del otro, si no los conociera, pasarían como una pareja perfecta de enamorados._

-Pru...no es el momento de hacer esa clase de bromas de mal gusto, sabes la verdad de las cosas.-De repente las piernas empezaban a entumirse, dando un calambre que la hizo retorcerse de dolor, la posición en la que se encontraba no era la mejor para su estado delicado.

 _-Luisa ¿Estas bien?_.-Dijo entre preocupada y molesta la diseñadora más prestigiosa de la ciudad

-Estoy bien Pru, es solamente un golpecito insignificante, no es nada, en serio que todo esta perfecto.-La puerta se abrió dejando ver un par de ojos zafiro que la apreciaban desde el rincón.

-Deberías recostarte, se abrieron los puntos de la herida, te dije que no quiero que te mueras aquí.-Dijo cruzando los brazos molesto, pero suspirando con resignación.

 _-¡Estas herida! ¡¿Que te ocurrió? y no intentes hacerte la simpática, ¿Que esperas?¡hazle caso a Kaiba!_.-Le grito por el auricular lo suficientemente alto para que el castaño alcanzara a escuchar

Antes de que pudiera responder, el solamente la cargo a la cama, nuevamente reino el silencio salvo una preocupada mujer que estaba del otro lado de la linea, ninguno quiso discutir, era tarde y faltaban aun bastantes horas para que el alba llegara a tocar la peculiar velada.

-Voy a ir de nuevo por lo necesario para cerrar eso, no te muevas de aquí.-Se lo dijo de espaldas sin esperar respuesta alguna.

 _-Luisa ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas herida? ¿El te lastimo? ¿Que paso exactamente en el restaurante?_

-No tenía porque preocuparte sin razón, el no podría lastimarme, hasta eso se porto decente, todo iba bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, solo que hubo un problema, un problema inesperado, el volvió a seguirme, sus hombres nos emboscaron en el restaurante; uno de sus subordinados...estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca de darle un tiro mortal, yo lo recibí por el; tu sabes lo que significa, no es la primera vez que pasa algo así, debo de irme de Domino lo más pronto posible, no voy a involucrar a nadie con ese demente, menos a el.

 _-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no estas tan bien como pretendes que te crea, debes de recuperarte, por una vez relájate; mira odio admitirlo pero estas dentro de uno de los lugares mas seguros de la ciudad, te esta cuidando personalmente, creo que deberías considerarlo.-_ Dijo su amiga en un tono de convencimiento pasivo, sabía que no podía obligar a alguien con su carácter terco a seguir la voluntad de otra persona.

-Yo estaré bien, la he pasado peor, ¿te acuerdas en India cuando escape la primera vez? Tenía medio tanque en el avión, miles de balas tratando de derribarme en el aire y aun así toque tierra extranjera neutral en una pieza, claro que el avión no tuvo tanta suerte, pero son los riesgos; ademas no creo que quedarme aquí sea lo mas conveniente, quizás lo dijo para poder sacar ventaja, se dentro de mi que aun tiene presente el vengarse, es algo que no dejara pasar fácilmente, ¡es un necio!; aunque apreciaría mucho es algo de ropa, pero ni de chiste traigas mi equipaje a esta casa por nada del mundo, ¿entiendes lo que digo verdad?

 _-Si lo entiendo Luisa, descuida, personalmente me encargare de llevarte lo necesario, ¿Quieres que te lleve algo más?_

-No Pru, con eso es suficiente, gracias por todo, disculpa que no te avisara, pero el se había llevado mi porta armas donde tenía mi teléfono y algunas cosas.-Dijo riendo un poco haciendo que el ambiente se volviera menos tenso

 _-Espera, deja entro en concepto, se te ocurrió que sería buena idea, ir armada a la cita con el, demonios Luisa, eso es demasiado, incluso para ti; se que eres medio paranoica pero eso es...no tengo palabras._

-Y que bueno que lo hice, si no, hubiera sido más difícil salir de ahí, espero que esto se resuelva lo más pronto posible y que se fuera de aquí por su bien; es molesto cuando alguien no sabe cuando desistir, no logro entender cual es su problema.

Miro hacia la puerta de la habitación percatándose de que su anfitrión inesperado se encontraba de pie observándola con atención, aparto la mirada a la pared mas cercana, de vez en cuando apreciando los movimientos del hombre frente a ella.

-Pru, te espero con la ropa en la Mansión Kaiba, nuevamente te lo agradezco infinitamente, debo colgar, no tardes por favor.

 _-Descuida querida, en menos de una hora estaré ahí, aunque si quieres la ropa puede llegar mañana, digo en dado caso de que, tu sabes, la romántica pareja perfecta desee estar íntimamente disfrutando su compañía_.-No pudo contener llevar su mente a la ironía de la situación, muy en el fondo había deseado que su amiga fuera feliz, quizás ya lo era, pero ella jamás le diría a nadie, ni admitiría ante ella que muy en el fondo esperaba a alguien que lograra amarla de verdad; alguien que pudiera corresponderle de la misma manera, al menos una sola vez en la vida con todo lo que ello implicaba.

-Te veo aquí Pru, espero que no demores mucho, y basta de esa clase de cosas de mal gusto, cuídate, nos veremos pronto.-Colgó el teléfono reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarlo lejos de su vista, en lugar de ello, simplemente lo dejo al lado suyo.

-¿Tardara mucho en venir?.-Dijo la voz que interrumpió la bruma de pensamientos negativos, llenos de incertidumbre

-Ella me aseguro que en menos de una hora vendría con lo necesario.-Evitaba confrontarlo con la mirada, cerro los ojos recostándose en la cama por completo

-Imagino que esas son buenas noticias, ahora sigue así, no quiero mi cama llena de sangre y te pido de la manera más atenta que no te muevas.-Dijo nuevamente suturando las heridas. Ella no respondió, estaba al limite de sus fuerzas, le dolía la cabeza y ya no quería pensar en tonterías, pero su orgullo empedernido seguía intacto.

-Aguarda, ¿Estoy en tu cama?...¿Esta es tu habitación?.-Abrió los ojos sorpresa, por dentro una mini ella se derretía de vergüenza gritando mientras rodaba en posición fetal, estaba dentro de la mansión Kaiba, nada mas y nada menos en la habitación del hombre que amaba, acostada en su cama y al lado del mismo que la miraba extraño.

-Si, ¿No es obvio?, es la habitación más grande y cercana a mi helipuerto personal, ademas esta de frente con la de mi hermano, ¿En donde mas pretendías que te dejara si estabas agonizando?.-Dijo severo, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Tienes razón, todo ahora tiene sentido, suena lo mas lógico del mundo, seguramente lo haces todo el tiempo.-Dijo sarcásticamente sin poder evitar reírse de su propio predicamento, se aferraba a la idea de no caer en pánico, por un lado sería lo más común del mundo si no le gustara en lo absoluto y se pudiera suprimir esas molestas sensaciones cursis, deseaba en ese momento que todo ello se esfumara como sus esperanzas de una vida normal.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, estas actuando aun más rara.-Dijo tocando la frente de ella verificado que no tuviera fiebre.

-Se lo dije a Pru y te lo repito, yo estoy perfectamente, gracias por tu hospitalidad pero en cuanto venga mi amiga, me iré con ella.-Dijo apartando brusco la mano del empresario, que previendo su movimiento sostuvo su muñeca pero Luisa no quiso dejarse intimidar, forcejo para alejarlo lejos de ella, solo que no espero que por inercia ambos quedaran de frente, siendo el CEO quien se encontraba ahora encima de ella sosteniendo firme ambas muñecas a la altura de su pecho uniéndolas.

A estas alturas de la situación, se enfrentaban nuevamente en un duelo de miradas, Seto aprovechando la situación, pensó en una estrategia de intimidación, la mano que tenía libre bajo hasta tocar superficialmente uno de los muslos de Luisa.

Eso lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, ella se estremeció pero si el iba a jugar así, ¿Porque no debería seguir el juego? Su pierna se deslizo hasta que la planta de su pie rosara con la parte trasera de una sus piernas pasándola lentamente.

Una de las razones por las que Seto adoraba sus botas, era por la protección extra que le ofrecía, no le gustaba la sensibilidad que tenia en esa parte de su cuerpo, al sentir esa caricia por parte de la extranjera, el también se estremeció.

-Por cierto, hay algo en lo que concuerdo contigo, yo no se que ve de especial para tomarse tantas molestias conmigo ese sujeto; es molesto.-Dijo esforzándose en sonar firme y neutral, fue lo más difícil que había hecho en lo que llevaba de la noche.

-¿Debería considerar esto como una especie de tregua?.-Dijo cuestionado algo extrañado el CEO.

-Toma eso como quieras.-Dijo al borde de un ataque cardíaco que parecía no terminar.

-Como quiera dices.-Una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en el rostro frente a ella.-Ya que insistes.

Se acerco a ella para respirar cerca de su cuello, erizando la piel con su aliento.

-¿Que...que pretendes?.-Dijo tratando de apartarlo rápido, antes de que pudiera notar algún signo de vulnerabilidad, estar en esa posición no era para nada agradable.

-Nada, ¿porque pretendería algo? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?.-Dijo susurrando cerca de su oído, logrando derretirla internamente, casi haciendo que lograra perder todo sentido racional.

-Ja, claro que no, solo que me estas aplastando y es incomodo ¿Serías tan gentil de quitarte de encima, también soltar mis manos para variar?.-Su tono engreído y orgulloso esperaba que fuera convincente, ya que estar así tan cerca, la estaba enloqueciendo.

-No quiero, estoy tan exhausto como tu, y esta posición me resulta cómoda, así que si te molesta, ni modo.-Cual gato engreído dejo parte de su peso en ella procurando no lastimara, pero quedando su cabeza a la altura de su cuello.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy una almohada! ¡Quítate!.-Dijo ella nuevamente forcejando

-¡Que ruidosa eres!.-Dijo mirándola de costado, soltando sus manos para tomar su rostro y poner uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica.

La habitación nuevamente quedo en silencio, sin embargo la tensión aumentaba y el ambiente se tornaba más incomodo.

-Eso esta mucho mejor.-Dijo el CEO en un tono serio.

Luisa furiosa le aparto la mano de sus labios, simplemente le dio la espalda, la respiración se le entrecortaba, su corazón bombeaba a toda marcha y ese pánico absurdo causaba demasiada incertidumbre en su interior, era frustrarte, una jaqueca se manifestó, estaba por perder los estribos; la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Seto la miro de costado, desde su perspectiva ella tenia una silueta peculiar, todo en ella era peculiar, no logro evitar pensar en lo que le dijo a esa mujer Beilsch.

《 _El volvió a seguirme, sus hombres nos emboscaron en el restaurante; uno de sus subordinados...estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca de darle un tiro mortal, yo lo recibí por el》_

Recordó brevemente ese momento, subían las escaleras cuando una fila de tipos armados pretendían detenerlos, ella se adelanto para noquearlos, el también puso de su parte, pero de un costado salieron más, aun así no se detuvieron, estaban cerca de cruzar la puerta cuando uno de ellos enfoco directo a el, cuando se dio cuenta ya ella lo había interceptado; fue todo demasiado rápido, y ahora la tenía ahí.

-¿Haces eso siempre?.-Le pregunto curioso

-¿A que te refieres?.-Le contesto sin moverse

-A salvar vidas en el fuego cruzado.-Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla apoyando su codo en el colchón

-A veces, aunque no siempre puedo, a los que si, me niego a recibir alguna compensación, ya que aun no era su hora de marchar, así de simple.-Dijo pensando en toda la trayectoria profesional donde inevitablemente la muerte reclamaba lo suyo.

-Y ¿Que me dices de mi?.-La volteo nuevamente para que sus miradas cruzaran de nuevo.

-Lo mismo mocoso, no se que esperabas...-Su ceño se frunció de forma inmediata

-Podrías haber dejado que me dieran, pero no lo hiciste, odio deber favores a la gente, eso ya te lo había dicho.-Los glaciares se posaron en los castaños oscuros en una sensación diferente.

-No me debes nada, no lo hice consciente, así que deja todo como esta y olvídalo, de todas formas ¿Que puede importar?.-Decidió cerrar los ojos, ese sujeto era perceptivo y se estaba acercando cada vez más a su oscuro secreto.

El celular de Luisa sonó tranquilizando internamente a su dueña, de inmediato contesto, Pru ya estaba afuera.

-Mi amiga ha llegado con mis cosas.-Dijo Luisa sonriendo aliviada

-Ya di ordenes de que la dejen pasar.-Dijo Seto quien se levanto para abrir la puerta

Desde el fondo del pasillo se apreciaba la silueta de la Señorita Beilsch que venía acompañada del guardián de la familia Kaiba se acerco rápidamente al encuentro con el dueño de esa imponente mansión.

-Señor Kaiba, que amable al traer a alguien para llevar las cosas, ahora si no es mucho abuso ¿Podría decirme donde esta mi amiga Luisa? .-Dijo sonriendo cortes dirigiendo sus pupilas al hombre frente a ella.

-Se encuentra justo en esa habitación; ¡Ronald! por favor deja las cosas dentro y dales privacidad; ah casi lo olvido, la Señorita Ringo es invitada a permanecer en la Mansión hasta que recupere la salud, sus heridas no son graves, pero requiere mantenerse en reposo.-Dijo en un tono neutral dando la espalda, casi dispuesto a retirarse hasta que la dueña de la Boutique lo detuvo.

-Eso queda claro como el cristal Señor Kaiba, pero como usted dice, es su invitada, si ella quiere rechazar su aparente generosidad al final, eso es algo no depende de usted, aun así aprecio la atención que ha tenido, con permiso.-Dijo entrando a la habitación, donde de inmediato vio como la luz de la luna tornaba de azul el enorme espacio, en el centro se encontraba recostada su amiga en la confortable cama.

Tomo una maleta pequeña, camino hasta la cabecera de la cama, logrando distraer de sus pensamientos a la chica herida, la saludo con un gesto sin quitar esa característica sonrisa que mantenía aun en las peores situaciones donde no había motivo para sonreír.

-Pru que gusto que llegaras, estaba congelándome, tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato, es lo mejor.-Dijo con ojos esperanzados ya que no quería permanecer mas ahí.

-Creo que es mejor que descanses aquí un tiempo, obvio vestida con algo más que una bata de baño, vamos te ayudare a vestirte.-Dijo poniendo la maleta frente a ella, sacando un conjunto carmesí sencillo pero elegante, no fue difícil de colocar; luego de ello y mostrando mas de la fina colección que trajo.

-Oye Pru trajiste demasiadas cosas, no me quedare tanto, son preciosas no me malinterpretes, pero no creo que me quede el tiempo suficiente para poder lucirlas.-Dirigió su vista a las cajas que se podían apreciar acomodadas en un rincón del cuarto.

-¡Tonterías! Algo me dice que estarás un buen rato en Domino, y hasta no saber si se fue o no ese sujeto, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, ademas me tome la libertad de comunicarme con tus socias, cuando les mostré las fotos estaban emocionadas, me pidieron que te dijera que no te preocuparas, que no hay misiones pendientes, los negocios van excelente, y que si quieres tomar vacaciones ellas no tienen ningún problema en hacerse cargo. Adoro a esas chicas, se nota de inmediato porque son de tu confianza absoluta, son increíbles.-Casi canto a viva voz las buenas noticias, aunque de antemano sabía que probablemente a su amiga, no le caería tan bien el enterarse.

-Cuando tome o no vacaciones es algo que decido yo, se que me quieren, eso lo se valorar, pero creo que olvidan el detalle de que soy suficientemente capaz de decidir en que momento descansar, justo ahora, pese a lo que crean, hay pendientes que necesitan mi atención, así que mañana a primera hora voy a ir a dar mi reporte de que "su majestad" volvió y volare lejos a un lugar neutral para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.-Su orgullo empedernido era lo que siempre lograba mantenerla al frente de batalla.

-Eso suena bonito en teoría, ahora seamos realistas ¿te parece?, en esas condiciones no vas a ir, mandaras el reporte en linea, y aunque no te guste reconocerlo debes aceptar la hospitalidad de Kaiba.-La tomo de los hombros suave sacudiéndola firme enfatizando sus palabras.

-Pru, estamos en su habitación...su habitación.-Dijo olvidando por un momento el como mantener la compostura.

-Eso es, eso es grandioso, que felicidad has de estar sintiendo, estar en el lugar donde morfeo roba los sueños de tu a...-Antes de que lograra terminar, presa del miedo luisa le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

-Solo te recuerdo Pru que las paredes escuchan, así que desiste en decir disparates, estoy cansada, considerare con calma tu propuesta en la mañana, gracias por tu apoyo.-Dijo recostándose en la cómoda cama .

-De acuerdo querida, me retiro, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme.-Se acerco a su oreja para susurrarle algo.- _Creo que podrías gustarle.-_ Sonrío de nueva cuenta guiñando un ojo y despidiéndose en silencio; al salir de la habitación frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que le había robado el corazón a su amiga.

-¿Se retira Señorita Beilsch?.

-Si, luego de cerciorarme de que todo esta en orden, es lo mas natural, gracias por su hospitalidad, que tenga una buena noche.-Dijo alejándose por el mismo pasillo por donde llego. El anfitrión no se molesto en guiarla, ya Ronald tenía instrucciones precisas de escoltarla a la salida y asegurar su seguridad de regreso a la Boutique.

El joven empresario dio un largo suspiro para ingresar de nueva cuenta a su habitación, pensó que se encontraría con un desastre de ropa por todas partes, grata fue su sorpresa al ver que las enormes cajas se encontraban armoniosamente apiladas en un rincón donde no estorbaban, su bata de baño negra no se encontraba en su angulo de visión, pero si aprecio la silueta de la chica acurrucada en sus sabanas durmiendo aparentemente apacible.

No desde su punto de vista lo suficientemente tarde como para considerar dormir, pero el día había sido en extremo pesado, tenía la cabeza llena de inquietudes, lo mejor sería que tomara el propio consejo que le dio a la extranjera, se dispusiera a tomar una ducha e ir a dormir luego.

Ya dentro de la ducha, las gotas de agua caliente junto con el silencio hacía el ambiente idóneo para reflexionar sobre esa mujer extranjera, escucho toda la conversación, la conclusión a la que estaba llegando no le agradaba del todo.

Por un lado le daba la sensación de que esa chica no era lo que aparentaba ser, parecía ocultar algo, debía de ser algo grande para hacer callar a alguien de tanta confianza como lo era su amiga; una de las cosas que más rondaba por su mente era el hecho de que le resultara algo visceral era el que pretendiera ser "tan perfecta", nadie lo es, y si bien que le gusten las personas de su mismo sexo no significa algo relevante, no lo satisfacía, debía de tener otra cosa; solo sería cuestión de tiempo y todo saldría a la luz.

Se felicito a si mismo por esa reflexión, salio de la ducha, en ese instante le pareció divertido dormir solo con boxer, jugaría con el viejo truco, iba a seducirla, el mismo no era ajeno a los comentarios sobre su físico, el sabía lo que tenía, por favor, es Seto Kaiba, nombrado por la prensa como uno de los solteros multimillonarios mas hermosos del mundo, y no era para menos.

Sonriendo interiormente, sin ninguna vergüenza se recostó al lado de la chica, ya verían en la mañana quien reiría al último, con ese pensamiento apacible el sueño lo invadió.


End file.
